Kankuro's Secret
by AkitaNeru-Chan
Summary: Kankuro has a crush on a certian Kunoichi but when Gaara comes into the picture can he confess his feelings?


Kankuro's Secret

It was hot and dry in the sand village. Kankuro fanned his shirt a little to let the air cool his body a little. He was even hotter because he had to carry his puppets everywhere, and even worse was that he was wearing black, in the desert, all over him. He wanted to visit the leaf village, but for some reason every time he goes there some little kid always says he has cat ears. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. Temari was looking at him with a smirk.

"If you want you can go to that leaf village. I won't tell Gaara that you left," Temari said, eyeing him smugly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, blushing ever so slightly. "Why would I want to go to the leaf village?" He protested while his sister continued to eye him.

"If Gaara knew…" Temari began. "That you liked Ino…" She continued but was cut off by Kankuro, who was blushing bright red.

"Why would I like a leaf Shinobi!" He yelled trying his hardest not to blush so hard. "I mean…wait…does Gaara like Ino?" He said with a sudden spark of interest.

"Yeah he talks about her in his sleep. He talks pretty loud when he's sleep talking. Whatever, anyway yeah he does," Temari said narrowing her eyes till they were thin slits. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Erm…no reason. Just curious, that's all," Said Kankuro, wiping his sweat off his forehead.

Temari sighed and said, "Just tell the truth Kankuro. You like Ino don't you? She is 25 years old and your 26. She's one of the prettiest Shinobi of the leaf and you the toughest of the sand. You are a good match," She said, and Kankuro smiled. Temari put up one finger, "BUT, if Gaara knew that his older brother liked her…" Temari said in a warning tone. "He would go all out and be seriously pissed at you. So try to do it without Gaara knowing," Temari said and began to go back to the Kazekage's building. But little did she know that Gaara had been listening the entire time.

Gaara was SERIOUSLY pissed at Kankuro for being secretly in love with her, at Temari for not even attempting to tell him, and at himself for now hating his older brother. Gaara heard Kankuro leap into the trees to head to the leaf village. He came up very quickly with a plan to make Kankuro lose interest in Ino. So he also hurried into the trees but went at a much faster pace to get ahead of Kankuro.

Meanwhile, at Ino's house:

Ino looked at the sky and thought about what a jerk Sasuke had been. She had liked him all that time and he hadn't liked her OR Sakura one little bit. "Sasuke is such a JERK!" Ino yelled, slamming her fist on the ground. "But…that Kankuro… he's nice. Also he visits me often. Maybe he likes me?" She said, still talking to herself.

Just then she heard someone behind her, she stood up too quickly and collapsed due to numbness. "Is that you Kankuro?" She asked looking up. But to her surprise she saw Gaara standing there. "Gaara?" She cried out startled and amazed.

"I need to tell you something," He said, his green eyes piercing Ino's. He knew Kankuro would be arriving shortly so he decided to do it. He leaned over Ino, and gave her a small but long kiss on the lips.

Back with Kankuro:

Kankuro landed on the grass near Ino's house. "I hope she is home," He said to himself as he knocked gently on Ino's door. Then he heard someone talking from behind the house. He walked behind. He stared in horror as he saw his little brother kiss Ino…on the lips.

Yet again to Ino's point of view:

Ino saw with shock Kankuro emerge from in front of her house. His eyes locked with hers, and they continued to stare at each other. "GAARA GET OFF OF ME!" Ino yelled, shoving Gaara off of her. Ino ran over to Kankuro and embraced him. "Kankuro I swear it isn't what you think! He forced himself onto me! I..." Ino pleaded helplessly with Kankuro, who was looking down and trying not to cry.

"Stop it," He said bluntly.

"What…Kankuro but I…" Ino looked at him with eyes that could have melted a heart of stone. She wasn't able to speak though because Kankuro took Ino's arms and detached them from him. He then broke out into a grin.

"You two make a crazy couple but don't let me butt in," He said.

Ino wasn't convinced, "Kankuro you stop it right now! Gaara and I are just friends nothing more! What, Kankuro come back right now!" Ino shouted after him. Kankuro had turned and was trying to leave when Ino ran to him, grabbed him by the shirt, and shoved him against the wall of her house. Gaara in the meantime was enjoying this with silent amusement. "Kankuro you listen to me, Gaara just leaned forward and kissed me but I didn't want him to! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? DAMN IT!" Ino yelled. Kankuro took Ino's hand and gently pushed her off. He turned to leave but Ino again stopped him. "At least stay the night, It's already evening. Please can't you BOTH stay the night?" Ino said, instantly catching the two's attention.

"Ok," Said Kankuro and Gaara at the same time.

"Then it's settled, I'll go inside and make us all some curry. It's pretty good if I do say so myself," Said Ino cheerfully. They all went inside and Ino began to cook. The two brothers glared at each other the entire time. Something told Ino that if she wasn't careful they would fight over her. After about an hour, Ino poured the curried chicken on the rice and served it to Kankuro and Gaara. Ino sat down and began to eat peacefully while the brothers didn't take their eyes off each other. The air was so tense it could be an invisible bowstring. Ino didn't like it one bit.

KANKURO AGAIN!

After dinner Ino stated that Kankuro should take a shower first, Gaara second, and Ino last. Kankuro took off his outfit and hat, and then stepped into the shower. He enjoyed the nice cool water in this outrageous heat. He also wished that he could feel Ino's nice cool skin. He let the water clean off his war-paint and he thought about Ino the entire time. When he got out of the shower he saw a pile of clothing, some men's pajamas. Then he realized that Ino must have come inside really quickly to drop off the clothes. He put them on and he dried off his brown hair. Then he got out of the shower area and told Gaara it was his turn. He said good night to Ino and then got into the spare bedroom that Ino had set up for him.

Gaara, ;)

Gaara took off his clothes and began to bathe in the warmth of the shower area. He sat on the wooden bench inside the shower and thought about Ino. He figured that Ino probably DID like Kankuro more. Who would like him anyway? He buried his head in his hands. He heard the sound of slight scraping outside. He lifted is head and listened intently, footsteps were crossing the wooden floor. Outside the shower, He heard a faint flump of something like a pillow falling, and then the footsteps left the area. He turned off the shower, took the towel hanging outside the shower, and wrapped it around his posterior. He then got out of the shower, and then saw some men's pajamas lying on the bench outside the stall. He put them on and told Ino she could go in.

Ino:

Ino let her ponytail go and her blonde hair fluttered around her shoulders. She took off her clothes and began to brush her hair. She thought for a moment she heard the door the bathroom open and close so she turned around. Since Ino saw no one there she thought she could go to the shower in peace. Little did she know however, that Gaara had snuck in, and was currently staring at Ino from the rafters of the shower room.

Ino thought about what would probably happen if Gaara and Kankuro WOULD fight. "They probably would fight to the death if I asked them to. I don't want either of them to get hurt though. D'oh this is getting too hard!" Ino scolded herself for getting herself into this mess.

Gaara was staring straight at her from above in the rafters, admiring her beauty and her supple body. He simply watched her the entire time. He wished more than anything to be in that shower with Ino. He wished he could caress her warm cheeks, run his hand through her smooth hair, and he wanted to feel her kiss him passionately. He was so absorbed in his dream world that he nearly fell off the rafters. He barely managed to catch himself when Ino got out of the shower.

Ino rubbed herself with her towel and then put on her own pajamas. Then Ino walked out of the showering area to head to her own room. She nearly caught Gaara following her several times, but after a while Ino thought she was so annoyed at herself that she was beginning to hallucinate. She walked into her room and firmly shut the door. She locked it also just in case one of the boys tried to sneak into her room during the night. She refastened her bra because it kept falling off at the shoulder. Then she got into her futon and quickly fell asleep; completely unaware that someone was hiding in her closet.

Kankuro carefully opened the closet and stepped lightly across the room. He look at Ino, with her hair all loose, her smooth arms practically glowing in the moons faint light, and her face had such a calm expression he pictured her as an angel. Kankuro softly walked over to where she gripped one pillow firmly, removed the pillow from her unconscious arms, and slipped himself into where the pillow was. He felt at peace with Ino's arms gently wrapped around his chest. Carefully and without waking Ino up, he moved himself so he was facing Ino. He closed his eyes and gradually crept his hand to where Ino's large breasts were waiting. He put his hand on top of one of them, and very gently he squeezed it. Ino stirred a little in her sleep so he quickly removed his hand from her breasts. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then he turned around and fell asleep; satisfied that he got his kiss.

Kankuro woke up around five; he had to wake up early if he didn't want Ino to know that he had been sleeping near her the entire night. He slipped himself out of her arms and gently put the pillow back into her arms. Quietly he opened the door, positioned the lock so it would lock as soon as he closed the door, and locked himself out of Ino's room. He quickly went into the spare room Ino set up for him and started to get ready for the day.

When he came into the kitchen he found Ino already awake and making Tamagoyaki also known as a "rolled omelet". Gaara was sitting at the table and was happily munching on his omelet, Ino's omelet was sitting waiting for her, and Kankuro guessed that Ino was currently making his own omelet. Ino glanced behind her and said, "Kankuro, your omelet will be ready in a moment," Kankuro nodded and sat down facing Gaara. Gaara just glared at him while eating his omelet. Ino took Kankuro's omelet from the stove and set it down in front of him. Then she sat down and began to eat her own omelet.

After breakfast, Gaara went to the meditation room at the back of the house. Ino often used that room for thinking. When Gaara opened the door he was quite surprised to find Ino laying there. She was asleep. He smiled and he figured Ino probably had a rough night. He sat down next to her and lifted her head onto his lap. He gently stroked her hair. He felt at peace for the first time in a LONG time. Her skin felt soft to the touch, her cheeks were rosy, and her smile looked so pleasant. Carefully he leaned down, closed his eyes, and he gave her a kiss. He held it as long as he could, and then slowly lifted his head. He opened his eyes to find that Ino had a bigger smile. Then he continued to stroke her hair.

"Ino, where are you?" Kankuro yelled. The sound of his voice echoed through the house, and he still couldn't find where Ino was. He had checked her room, the kitchen, even the bathrooms, and he still couldn't find her. Then he stumbled across a horrifying thought, what if Gaara had taken Ino away? What if they were somewhere having it out? He shuddered to think of it. Then he remembered the one place he HADN'T looked. The meditation room, that's where he should look next, and he started towards the room.

Gaara heard foot-steps echoing through the halls. Kankuro must be coming. He took Ino and leaped to the rafters. He placed Ino gently on the widest beam he could find. Then he jumped back down. Kankuro slid open the door, his eyes widened when he saw Gaara standing there. Gaara continued to glare at him. Kankuro slid the door closed behind him and said, "What did you do with Ino, you bastard? Did you do something to her? I swear if you…"

"I haven't done anything yet. She is safely away from you…Kankuro," Gaara interrupted, a small sand wall began to form around him. It was clear from the expression Gaara gave, that he wanted to fight. Kankuro glared at Gaara, and then he released Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander.

However before they could fight, they heard a yell from above, "Don't you dare fight!" Then Ino leaped down from the banister, and she clenched her fists. "I don't want either of you to fight! I don't want either of you to get hurt, or worse…die! I already had someone important to me die, I don't need another to do the same thing," She sobbed, and it made both of the boys rethink their battle. Kankuro recalled his puppets, and Gaara's sand returned to his gourd. Ino looked calmer after they did that. Then Ino said the one thing that neither of them wanted, "Please, leave. I can't decide now. Just give me a few days, and then I will decide," Kankuro sighed forlornly, and Gaara's shoulders sagged a little as he stared at the ground. Ino bid them both a fond farewell and they left without another word.

They both left by different routes, and they felt very unhappy. Kankuro really liked Ino, he didn't show it that much though. He wondered if he should bring flowers, or chocolates next time. He felt worried, that near-fight had probably damaged Kankuro's chance a little bit. Then he wondered what happened back at the sand village while the Kazekage was gone.

Gaara groaned. He felt like a total idiot. Ino was bound to wake up by the fight anyway. Now that fight had made him lose points with Ino. He wondered if maybe he should bring something sweet, like a candy, or a rose. He scoffed, he was being very childish right now. Something more extravagant for Ino would be better, like a box of candies, or a bouquet of roses would suit her better. He smiled, THAT would be what he should bring for her.

Ino laid down on the grass again. She felt really annoyed that the boys were just about to start a fight over her. She thought about what she said, how could she possibly decide in a few days! The pressure was too much. She HAD to talk to Hinata. Hinata had chosen between Kiba and Naruto after all. Maybe she could help. Ino got up off the grass and started towards the Inuzuka's house.

About an hour later, Ino arrived at Hinata's house. She gave the door a few knocks and she waited. Ino heard some movement inside and then Hinata opened the door. She was wearing a white blouse, a lavender frilly apron, and long white pants. Her hair was tied back into a long pony tail. Hinata gave a meek smile and said, "Welcome Ino, I was just making some dumplings. Won't you come in and have a bite?" Ino said yes and she entered. She saw that Kiba was sitting at the table, and was munching on a big sugar coated dumpling. Naruto and Sakura were also there, chatting away. She also saw Rock Lee and Tenten there also. Ino felt left out. There were a bunch of people here who had their true love, and yet Ino was still deciding at age 25. Shikamaru had left with Temari for the sand village about a year ago, and Choji had lost interest in Ino. Sasuke had died, and now Ino just felt left out. She did like Kankuro and Gaara, but she felt really bad for having to decide between them.

Tenten smiled at Ino and said, "Ino, glad to see you after so long! Won't you sit down and have a dumpling?" Ino smiled weakly and figured it wouldn't hurt just to have one dumpling. She sat down and bit her dumpling.

Kiba spoke first, "So Lee, I heard you and Tenten were going to get married this Saturday," Lee nodded, knowing that it was not polite to speak with your mouth full. Kiba continued, "Hinata and I have been married a while, and guess what,"

"What?" Said Naruto, mouth full of dumpling. Ino sighed; these two hadn't changed a bit.

Kiba grinned and then he said something shocking, "Hinata and I are going to have a baby within the week," Everyone gasped and started pummeling Kiba with questions. Hinata blushed furiously when Naruto said that he thought that Hinata was just putting on a few pounds. Ino stayed silent and continued sipping her tea.

When everyone started calming down, Ino asked Hinata a question, "Hinata, is it a boy or a girl?" Everyone murmured in agreement. Hinata sighed, happy to have everyone finally calmed down.

"It's going to be a boy, and his name will be Kei," Hinata gave a shy smile.

Kiba chuckled, "Hinata and I were hoping for a boy when Sakura did the ultra-sound. Looks like we got our wish," He grinned wide and Hinata refilled his tea.

"At first I thought it was a girl, but then I realized when the baby rolled over it was a boy. I almost made a big mistake," Sakura said. "Naruto and I have been hoping for a kid for a long time. So far no luck," Sakura leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's too bad Sakura, maybe next try you'll get lucky," Tenten said encouragingly.

"Thank you Tenten," Sakura said, "Ino you have barely said anything this entire conversation, is something wrong?"

Ino looked startled for a moment, but then she bent over her tea and told everyone exactly what happened with Gaara and Kankuro. She talked about Gaara's kiss, their fight, and how frustrated she was at this predicament. Everyone listened carefully, occasionally biting into their dumplings. After Ino was finished telling about what happened, she asked, "Now I have to choose between them, but I'm afraid the other will be very upset. I don't know who to choose, Kankuro or Gaara. Gaara has been through so much pain, but Kankuro doesn't have anyone else as a true love. Who should I choose, what is your advice?"

Turns out it was Hinata that gave her the simplest answer, "Why don't you keep them at your house for a week? I'm sure after a week you can decide. When the time is right, you will know which to pick," Hinata looked encouragingly at Ino. Ino returned her gaze with a grateful look.

After everyone was finished with the dumplings, Ino stood up and said, "I will try your advice Hinata. I think your right, and maybe I will be able to make the right choice if I have them at my house for a week. Thanks a bunch Hinata,"

Hinata smiled and gave Ino a hug, "I know you will Ino, and good luck with your decision," Ino turned from Hinata and leapt into the trees to begin her journey to the sand village.

Kankuro sat solemnly on the steps of the training center. He felt lonely now. He kept re-living that scene when Ino was crying because he and Gaara were fighting. "Maybe I should go back and say I'm sorry. That should make her happy," He started to get up but then he rethought his tactic. Maybe she just wasn't in the mood for visitors? Maybe he should wait until the end of the week and then go to Ino's.


End file.
